Age of Humanity
The Age of Humanity was the period from about to 1358 DR. Description This period began with the decline of the elven and dwarven empires and the flourishing and expansion of the human empires. These new, expanding empires included Calimshan, Imaskar, Jhaamdath, Mezro, Mulhorand, Netheril, Narfell, Raumathar, and Unther. Of these human empires, that of Netheril represented the genesis of this epoch. Thanks to the discovery of the nether scrolls, they were launched into history. Around , the Archmage Ioulaum raised the first enclave of Netheril, Xinlenal, through his newly fashioned mythallar. However, all of these human empires left their indelible mark on the Realms, and the influence of their actions was felt for centuries afterward, as three of these nations - Calimshan, Mulhorand, and Unther - survived past this era, albeit in forms much different than seen in this epoch. Timeline * Circa : The burgeoning human clans of the northern Sword Coast band together under a single leader and found Illusk. * : Ioulaum raises the first Netherese Enclave, Xinlenal. * : King Connar IV of Ammarindar and his legion defeat the monsters invading the High Forest and defeat the red dragon Rithaerosurffel. * : The Netherese form a magocracy consisting of the major arcanists of Netheril called the High Mages of Netheril. * : The last of the Shanatar dwarves fall to the invading Coramshan Empire and seal off the last remaining surface entrance to Deep Shanatar. Also, the drow began work on the Twisted Tower of Ashaba. * : Deities of the slaves of the Imaskari breach the planar barrier by sending avatars to Toril, led by the deity Ptah. The avatars went among the slaves and inspired them, through their divine power, to revolt against their masters. * : The Imaskar empire is destroyed and Horus-Re kills Lord Artificer Yuvaraj, the Emperor of Imaskar. The destruction that poured out of this conflict caused the area to become the Raurin Desert. Horus-Re, at this time, was actually only Horus, as his father, Re, had not passed and therefore had not bequeathed his portfolio or powers to Horus yet. Horus-Re, however, is Horus for all intents and purposes of this article. * : The former Mulan slaves migrate out of the desert, becoming the folk of Mulhorand and Unther. At the same time, the Imaskari refugees flee to the Underdark, taking the Third Imaskarcana with them. * : The Netherese House of Orogoth constructed a fortified villa in the southern part of High Moor in hopes of procuring the power of the dragons that were known to be there. It is claimed, in legend, that they did obtain it in some way. Their research there also led to the Serpent Curse. * : Ilphemon, a lord of Imaskar, founded the city of Deep Imaskar in the Earthroot section of the Underdark. * : An unknown Netherese thief returns seven of the nether scrolls to the ancient ruins of the Iqua-Tel'Quessir. Three of the scrolls are placed in the Hall of Mists, two are placed in the Crypt of Hssthak, and the remaining two's locations, as of yet, are unknown. * : The Netherese release of their gnome slaves. * : Beholders descend upon the Alimir Mountains and the bakkal of Calimshan is assassinated, effectively ending the Tavhir dynasty. * : Netherese scouts begin surveying what is now the Sword Coast North at the behest of Arthindol the Terraseer. * : Quesseer is founded, by Arthindol, to the north of the Sword Mountains. It becomes a center of trade for the peoples of Illusk, Illefarn, the Ice Hunters of the North, and the fallen Haunghdannar. * : Raurinese refugees continue to expand along the coasts of the Sea of Fallen Stars. At the same time, the Orogoth's servants succumb to the Serpent Curse ''and become a snake-like race of humanoids known as Ophidians. These affected people are driven into the western hills by the Netherese. * : Jeriah Chronos was born. * : The Mulan, the former slaves of the Imaskari, founded Skuld with the aid of Re, which later became the capital of Mulhorand. * : A myriad of monsters consisting of giants, ogres, and orcs from the Spine of the World descend upon Illusk, destroying it despite the efforts of the Jeriah Chronos and his fellow arcanists. * : The remaining Illuskans traveled north, into the Icewind Dale, where they remained, and their posterity became the Reghedmen. * : Jeriah Chronos dies of injuries sustained during the failed defense of Illusk, albeit it could have been avoided had he accepted divine healing magics. In this same year, the Netherese settlement of Quesseer is abandoned. * : Enlil, deity of the Untheric peoples, discovers pearls on the coast of Alamber, and founded Unthalass, which became the capital of Unther. Enlil and Re were god-kings; they were the physical rulers, as well as the deities, of their respective realms. * : The First Mulhorand-Unther War erupts at the River of Swords. Ancient tribes of Rashemen are used as mercenaries on both sides of the war. * : Enlil and Re concur that the border between their two nations, Unther and Mulhorand respectively, will be the River of Swords. * : The Idol of Nomog-Geaya and its hobgoblin servitors were destroyed by the Calimshan Empire. The valley in which this event took place came to be known as the Gorge of the Fallen Idol. * : By this time, the Calimshan Empire encompassed the original lands of the Calim Empire and Coramshan, Tethyr, Mir, and Iltkazar. It ought to also be noted that, around this same time, the Caltazar Hills came to be assaulted by the beholder nations on a regular basis. * : Twenty-four of the ''nether scrolls that had managed to be safekept by the arcanists of Netheril were stolen from a caravan that was en route to Eileanar, otherwise known as Karsus' Enclave.The exact details of this event are somewhat obscure, but the loss of the remaining scrolls at this time is considered indisputable. * : As revenge for their assaults on her lair and hoard, the red dragon Ylveraasahlisar "the Rose Dragon," unleashes her fury on the entirety of Calimshan, bringing the city of Calimport, and much of its surroundings, to ruin. She then ruled the Empire, from her newly rebuilt lair in Calimport, with an iron fist. * : The enslaved human tribes of the Lapal move into what became the Halruaa basin after having had to escape from the Yuan-ti in the jungles of Serpentes, which eventually became known as The Black Jungles and the Mhair Jungle. * : The Cajaan noble, Rafak al Cajaan, led a team of warriors into the lair of Ylveraasahlisar and managed to inflict a great amount of wounds to the red dragon before she attempted to escape. Yet, as she was doing so, the bronze dragon Cadasalmpar, an ally of Rafak, assaulted her and killed her. Rafak was then made the nation's new emperor, reestablishing human rule of Calimshan and the surrounding territories. * : Netherese arcanists began settling undersea cities and villages with the assistance of their mythallars in the northeastern region of what became known as the Sea of Fallen Stars. They encountered Aquatic elves and merfolk in the region (known to them as Aryselmalyr), who had been living there for millennia, and enslaved or killed a large portion of the Serosians as they attempted to rid the undersea shelves of the Netherese interlopers. * : Tzindylspar, the renowned "City of Rubies" was founded by a group of dwarves and humans coinciding in the northwest of what was Netheril. * : Three crystal-domed cities, Cuulmath, Werapan, and Quelaavis, were established in what became known as Deep Netheril in the northeastern part of what became known as the Sea of Fallen Stars. They soon imploded not but a century later in the -1660s DR. These implosions created Saerloon Bay and Selgaunt Bay. * : The abundant mines of Dekanter finally run dry, forcing the Netherese miners to abandon them. Only a few years after this, however, the mines became a practicing ground for Netherese arcanists-in-training to practice magic, or, as it was known at the time, "the Art."The Serosian Wars are detailed in the sourcebook The Sea of Fallen Stars. The events of these wars had little overall effect on land-bound activity during this time (and therefore little overall effect on this epoch) and will not be delineated upon in this article. * : The Netherese enclave of Maunator, also known as Sunrest, utterly disintegrated in a horrible accident caused by ill-prepared and ill-conducted research into spellcraft. * : In this year, the prestigious General Matick was born; his successes were the greatest in the whole history of Netherese warfare. * : General Matick invented his spell, General Matick's Missile, which eventually became known simply as magic missile amongst most arcanists. * : The fishing village of Zazesspur is fortified and eventually becomes the center of power for the emirs of Tethyr. * : General Matick died. * Circa : The Mulhorandi Empire expanded outwards, coming to annex Murghôm, the Plains of Purple Dust, and the Raurin Desert, as well as settling what is now known as Priador. In addition, the Untheric Empire expanded outwards, settling what is now the Wizards' Reach and a large proportion of the Eastern Shaar. * : Mulhorand conquered Semphar. * : Lord Telamont Tanthul raises the enclave of Thultanthar, which became known as the "City of Shade". * : The great city of Calimport fell to a horde of beholders from the Alimir Hive in the Alimir Mountains after the death of Syl-Pasha Violir Cajaan IX. Qyraaptir the Bloodeye, a great beholder-mage, claims the throne the deceased pasha and proceeds to exert his control over all of Calimshan and Iltkazar. * : A beholder, by the name of Ynamalik Nadim, led a small army of monsters in an assault on Tzindylspar, the City of Rubies; it fell within a tenday. * : Heldapan is founded as a fishing and trading center. * : Qyraaptir the Bloodeye and his beholder army fell or fled before the Drakhon priests and their allies. Calimport is the first city freed from beholder-tyranny, but the priests quickly push the beholders back into the Alimir Mountains and the Lake of Steam within three years. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Ages Category:History